Death of John Quinn
by Its-Keanna-Babe
Summary: If you've read my earlier book, It must be love, then you will know that I cut it off at the milenium. This is what happened when, just before the battle, Rashel's soulmate dies. Rated T for language. But is that the whole story?
1. Chapter 1

**Rashel's POV**

There were footsteps. Fast pace, quickening with each second.

Where were they?

When were they coming?

I needed help.

My mouth was full of blood; slowly dripping from my lip to my chin.

The lump on my forehead ached. Slowly, I reached up to touch it. I winced as it stung.

Something must be wrong.

Quinn? Where was he?

My heart began a race against time, sprinting, galloping more than usual. My head went crazy with the newly increased pain my body.

I screamed.

I recognised this feeling. This wasn't me. This was the soul mate connection. I felt part of me die. It was a great part, at least a half. I felt almost hollow without it.

He was dead.

"Quinn?" I whispered.

My boy. My soul mate. My saviour.

And now he was gone.

**Magz POV**

The four wild powers had just gone off to battle. Morgead was shaking, visibly. All the wild powers soul mates awaited their return. Rashel and Quinn had gone off to check the fighting field, tailed by Ash, Galen and Keller.

The rest were sitting with me, all pale, all sweating with panic.

You see, nothing could prepare you for the reality of the road ahead. No amount of training, both physical and mental could get you ready for the experience. It was horrific.

We didn't know who would be coming back. When to leave to our assigned points that Thierry distributed to us yesterday.

All at once there was a sharp, ringing bell.

Ash had crudely hung it up yesterday, giving instructions for it to be rang only when one of us died, and another for if we won. This was so the ones not fighting, like Gillian and Mare, would be kept alerted.

We all turned to look at each other, all selfishly thinking- it is mine?

Morgead began groaning, rocking back and forth on his heels. I myself felt the tears come down. Sara, Keirlan's soul mate, began screaming out loud.

There was a huge commotion outside the door.

They were bringing the body in.

Keller and Galen entered first, crying, faces white with shock.

Ash came in then, and Mare gave a sigh of small relief. Ash was sobbing. This was not a good sign.

Rashel came in, carrying the motionless body of John Quinn.

I'd never seen her like this before. She looked almost hysterical, holding him tight to her chest.

Ash was also inconsolable. Quinn had been his best mate, his boy, his brother in everything but name.

Keller came over to me silently, and Galen began to speak. Mare was cradling Ash in her arms, and Rashel was lying on the floor with her dead soul mate, refusing to let him go.

"He was jumped," whispered Galen. "From behind. The enemy arrived earlier than expected."

Tears sprouted in everyone's eyes. John and Ash had been the life of the party. Them two together was like a bomb explosion of entertainment.

He'd joked about the enemy so many times, lightening our moods.

And now he was gone.

**Ash's POV**

I was half sitting, half lying in Mare's arms. She was stroking my back, and I was sobbing into her shirt. Quinn, gone? How could this be?

He'd been my best friend since I was 12, and he was already eighteen. We'd stuck like glue since then- always fighting, always laughing, and always enjoying the day.

"I don't know what I'd done if I'd have lost you," whispered Mare.

He was the light of the day. Everything funny. When we were in that club, dressed as girls, he still managed to crack a joke. It was his idea to put itching powder in James's pants for a laugh, and his suggestion that we pranked David.

He'd been everything to Rashel.

And now he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mare's POV**

God, there really isn't anything worse than a funeral, was there? Disguised as an apparent celebration of a deceased life, when really it involved hysterical crying and dark colours.

And of course, no shortage of people saying "This is what he would have wanted."

When really, no one actually new if the deceased wanted things like this. He couldn't talk, for one. And he would have hated all the tearfulness- but no one ever thought of that.

I shift uncomfortably. Ash had insisted I wear an elaborate gown, black and made of stretchy material. So over the top.

Distantly, I wonder what Quinn would be thinking now. Would he want Rashel not to grieve, to move on? What would he say?

There was a ruffle of movement beside the coffin; people were getting ready to make speeches.

I stand corrected. There was one worse thing than a funeral. It was the cliché talks that went with them that sucked.

Rashel was walking stiffly, ramrod straight, to the stand. She paused briefly to touch a hand to the nailed coffin, to look upon the picture that laid there. It was them; Quinn and she, I mean, laughing, kissing at Christmas.

Beside me, Ash began shaking.

Rashel made a brave attempt at a smile. It lasted a few seconds before it faltered, then failed.

"I'm not going to come up here and say how perfect Quinn was. It would be a lie. And you all know it, anyway."

There was a hint of a brightening atmosphere. Ash himself chuckled dryly, though he wiped his eyes afterward.

"But there were great things about him too. Yeah, he left hairs in the shower, and was incapable of washing a dish. He also fought too much. But he is- was- gallant and exceedingly brave, and a great romance at heart. He had a smile that reminded me of rainbows. Lightening up the world after a particularly nasty storm.

"He had his best friends. Ash. James. Morgead. And he loved them very dearly. He was very loyal, in that way. He was always ready to make a joke, though admittedly he hated the ones made against him.

"He always wanted to protect me, and..." Rashel broke off. She was sobbing, heart wrenching sobs that had us all joining in. "I can't do this."

She was lead, visibly shaking with the strength of her sobs, to the gardens outside by Magz.

Everyone looked at one another, not entirely sure what to do now.

It was getting quite awkward, actually.

**Rashel's POV**

"I can't do this." I hadn't meant to say that. No weakness. Not today. But part of me was ripping, hollow. Talking made it worse. Maggie lead me outside, and try as I might, I couldn't stop shaking. Goddess, what would he say? Making a mountain out of a hill, that's what.

And maybe I was.

Maggie stopped walking briskly at a bench. I sat down. She put her arm around my shoulders, and I sobbed.

"Thierry says the fight can be delayed. The opposition have backed away, anyway. And the world looks intact."

I didn't want to hear this. Did she honestly think I cared?

Magz took something out of her pocket. "Quinn wanted me to give you this. I was going to wait, but you look like you need it."

"Why would he leave something for me? He had no way of knowing he was going to die."

"I don't know, Rashel, really, I don't. All I know is he came to me Wednesday, all solemn like, and give this to me. If anything should happen, that's what he said."

I grabbed the packet almost greedily. It was thick, a big postage parcel. It felt bulky in my hands; full of paper and other heavy things most probably.

"You should open it. I'll go, leave you to it."

She turned and walked away.

I ripped the brown envelope thing into shreds, and then took out a slip of paper.

It was dated March. And that was it.

_Dearest Rashel, _(it read)

_Now, you know I'm no good at these things._

_But I figured I'll give it a shot._

_I love you, more than anything. _

_I only wish we'd gotten the chance to do this. Open the box._

Attached to the note was a light box. Unmistakably a ring box.

It had the B that signalled it was designed by Blaise on it.

Hands shaking slightly, I opened it. Inside was a most magnificent ring. It had my birthstone embedded in it- Garnet, symbolising January. A pink piece of paper fluttered out and onto the floor. I picked it up and read it.

_You're gorgeous._

_I only wish I could have been present to see your face._

_Marry me, babe._

_Whether I'm here or not._

Tears were streaming down my cheeks now, not the ones of heartbroken grief, but ones of pure, solid joy.

I slipped the parcel into my coat, and walked back into the church. They were wrapping things up now.

"Rashel, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Never better," I smiled radiantly.

Everyone obviously thought I was putting on a brave face, for they all crowded, and patted me.

**Quinn's POV**

It's cold. It's really cold.

I thought I wasn't supposed to know that, huh? Being a made vampire? Haven't I got supposed immunity to this feeling? Apparently not.

My captor turns a light on into my eyes- I wince, for light is extremely sensitive to vampires. My pupils dilate; I can practically feel them doing so.

"Funny, isn't it, how things like this can happen? How one day can be fucked up?" she strides around, in her tight jeans and matching top, with some sort of swagger. She looked emotionally fragile.

I shake my head without making a sound.

"Aren't you going fight, John, make a fuss?"

I finally find my voice. "Rashel..."

"Thinks you're dead. As does everyone else. But its okay, Hun. I'm not going to hurt you. Yet."

"You won't get away with this..."

"There was me thinking people only said that in crime movies. But it's quite easy, how I'm going to get away with this. She has her letters. Oh yes, I knew about them."

"You haven't got to do this..."

She turned on me with pure fury. ""That's what you said, right before you killed her!"

I stiffened. "Who did I kill?" softly.

"My mother."

"Tell the truth. I was the first you could get a hold of, right?"

"Actually, no. It had to be you."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "My family have unfinished business with you. You might remember one."

"Who?" but I knew. Of course I knew.

"Hunter."

"You're... whose daughter?"

She laughed, quite savagely, and I tensed. I wouldn't survive single combat with her, not in my condition. And she was _strong._ The lump on my forehead could vouch for that.

"Ash's cousin. Distant. You may remember my mother. You may also remember murdering her. Your own kind. How could you?"

"I've killed so many. I can't remember." I was rattled.

Ash's cousin?

The girl looked quite crazed; her eyes were wide. "It was so easy," she gloated. "All I had to do was get that dragon to assume your shape. You were buried last afternoon, by the way. And then he'll break out. And no one will know."

I tried to find it in me to say something savvy, but there really was nothing.

Either way, I was going to die.

For real this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rashel's POV**

Ever since the first one, more letters have been popping up. The second was under our pillow.

It simply read, _I love you._ The simplicity of the message literally brought tears to my eyes. But admittedly, the package I found attached to it made me sob more.

It was a voucher for 15 dancing lessons. There was another message stuck to it. _Open yourself up, babe. It might help in the battle field __ John x_

God knew I wasn't a very emotional person, but these last few days have made me prone to weeping. Right now was no excuse. "You bastard," I laughed. "I hate dancing."

**Ash's POV**

I still haven't grasped that he's gone. Sometimes, just sometimes, I wake up exceedingly happy for an explicable reason. I think about the great day Quinn and I would have, and then the bubble would deflate; I'd realise he was gone.

They were always gloomy days. Gosh, anyone would think we were married; by the way I was going on. It's just that he'd been so withdrawn these past few months, not concentrating on conversations, always miles away. Writing on that desk Rashel got him last Christmas. Yeah. The one he'd never used before was now covered in sealing wax or whatever you call it.

I know it's hopeless, but I just wish the last moments had been a bit more cheerful, you know? That I hadn't snapped at him when he asked me what rhymed with orange for the umpteenth time, or what flowers were the most pretty. Honestly, he even asked me if I thought Rashel would benefit from dancing lessons!

**Quinn's POV**

This woman is quite demented. She avoids any of my questions about her mother, instead reverting to bouts of violence. The black eye I now sported didn't come from falling over, that's for sure.

"Do you miss them? Because I know I would. Sitting here. Wondering if they're thinking about you."

"I still don't understand why I'm here."

"You're here, buddy, because I want _us_ to win. Not the pathetic Day breakers. You owe me. What's more, you are going to help me."

"To hell am I!"

"Ah. But that, you see, is where you don't have a choice. Not only will I kill your worthless butt, I'll kill her too. I wonder how she'd take losing you twice."

"You're a bitch."

"Touché. On the contrary, I rather find myself reasonably civilised."

"You're mental. You'll die if we lose."

She shrugs. "I don't see how."

"Humans, dying? You don't see how that would be a problem for your diet?"

She laughs. "Oh, you think I'm a vampire just because I'm related to Hunter? Think carefully. Just what do you think I am? Did you not wonder why you literally cannot move right now? Do the math."

"You're a witch."

She laughs again, bitterly this time. "I'm also a quarter vampires."

"Hunter's daughter..."

"Was my mom."

I racked my brains desperately, trying to think of a time when I'd ever encountered Hunter's witch daughter. Or his wife, actually. There wasn't one. Oh, I met with Thea and Blaise, sure. But I'd never visited the witch side. Hunter didn't like them much.

When had I killed a witch?

**Mare's POV**

She doesn't even like me. Why is she choosing me of all people to go dancing with? Purr-lease. Like she hasn't got two left feet. No, wait. I have two left feet. She has more like, three. Possibly four on a bad day.

"Please, Mare, it'll be fun..."

"Since when do you like fun?"

I note her red top teamed with equally bright trousers with distaste. Just last week, she was mooning around, mourning in drab black 24/7. I honestly thought she'd given up on life.

But here she was, wearing a light filled outfit, smiling, persuasive. Good goddess, how do I resist?

"I'll go."

Before she can speak, I lift my finger. "To one. And if it's this typical contemporary crap, I'm out. It's street or nothing."

She smiles radiantly. I haven't seen that smile in weeks. It softens me a little bit, and I put an arm around her. "You doing okay, babes?"

The first sign of a tear pops up in her eyes, and she wipes it away. "I'm good, you know?" she tells me. "Just taking it one day at a time."

I give her an awkward hug. What do I say now? It'll all be okay?

Instead, I say, "Let's go."

**Rashel's POV**

The taxi arrives to take us to Pineapple Studios. We were huddled together in the rain, with just one small portable umbrella between us.

"Pineapple?" he asks, and we nod. Me slightly more enthusiastic.

The journey only takes ten minutes. Ten minutes is long enough for me to start doubting myself. I miss Quinn. If he were here we'd be travelling together, laughing and joking the whole journey.

Right now, I turn to look out the window and hope nobody can see the tears falling down. My body is racked by sobs. The notes may be making things better, sure, but the absence of him is still strong, like a new cut. I literally still feel as if one half of me has been torn away. Yeah, not such a great feeling.

A man in a pink tutu awaits our arrival. He speaks with a lisp. "Hiya! Welcome to Pineapple. I'll be taking your dance class. I hope you have a most wondrous time. I know I will!"

His gayness, as in the happy term, is catching. Even Mare finds herself running along the corridors, giggling and play acting with the man. His name, incidentally, is Thomas.

"So," he says when we're in the studio. "I thought that today we'd do street. In fact, a Michael Jackson masters class."

I love Michael Jackson!

"Quinn mentioned that you can't dance."

"QUINN was here?" I'm leaning in despite myself, eager for information.

"Yes. John, am I right? He came in to book your class 3 months ago. Said it was urgent. Dance is the soul of life, my darling, so I understood."

"Three months!"

"Yeah. He sounded worried that something was going to happen to him. Kept saying we had to send the voucher to him ASAP. He looked mighty agitated, poor guy."

It was when he said that that a tingle began in my body. I recognised it is as the tickle I got when Quinn drank my blood and we made the soul mate connection.

Everything went black.

"_Rashel?"_

"_QUINN!"_

"_Rashel, my baby."_

"_Oh god. It's happened, hasn't it?"_

"_Has what?"_

"_I've gone mental. Insane in the brain, as Ash says."_

"_We don't have much time. You have to listen to me."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know how I'm getting through. It just happened."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not dead, Shel. You need to believe that. You need to find me."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I don't know. Not in Vegas, that's for sure. Hunters granddaughter's got me."_

"_Hunter's got grandchildren!"_

"_Yeah. From the witch side. I think I'm going. Shel, babe, the next one is in the mail box, okay?"_

"_The what?"_

"_Keep carrying on. Everyone must think I'd dead, if only for their own safety. You have to find me."_

"_I will."_

A light, bright and insistent, shines in my eyes. "She's back."

It's Thomas, and the person next to him is Mare.

"I didn't have breakfast. I need a sandwich. Then we can start."

"Rashel... you were talking, honey. To Quinn."

"What did I say?"

"I don't really know. You screamed his name, didn't she, Thomas? And then you kept saying 'what'."

"He's not..." Quinn's voice flashed in my mind.

_They have to think I'm dead._

"...coming back, is he?" I finished weakly.

Thomas tries to smile. "Well. Let's get you dancing, girlfriend!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn's POV**

I'm really rather anxious about Rashel. I don't know if she understood the message. She might even think she's gone crazy; to be honest I think I have too.

This girl, Penelope as she calls herself, is quite deluded. I have now come to the conclusion that I never met her mother, and therefore didn't kill her. All I was focusing on right now was getting the hell out of here.

Besides, Rashel will understand when she gets my next note.

**Rashel's POV**

My head was spinning, and I felt woozy the entire journey home. It was so unlike me- hallucinating, and then feeling sickly. At the time, I really thought it was believable, real. But now I was wondering- I've been in a lot of stress. It might not have happened.

I will check the mail-box though.

**Hour later**

_I hope you enjoyed your lesson, babe._

_I really love you, you know that?_

_I know we had such a great time in the Bahamas'. _

_So this next package should brighten your day._

_I love you._

_Quinn._

Attached to it was a thick envelope. I opened it, and read the contents enclosed.

It was a ticket to the Bahamas', as expected. Only... there was a marriage license. And a signed letter allowing me to take his body/coffin aboard with me.

_Apart of me will always belong with you._

_Keep it safe._

_Marry me, Rashel, and make me the happiest man alive._

_John._

I could tell from the smeared tear print that he'd been crying when he was writing this. Oh my Goddess, it was so sweet. I held back a gulp. Oh, why did this have to happen so late? Why couldn't he have told me this himself, just a bit sooner? Why was fate so cruel?

**Mare's POV**

"Fuck," I cursed, as I settled my aching feet into icy water. Ash began to slowly massage them for me, while I winced and swore.

He didn't look up. "You know you can't dance."

"Oh goddess, I know. I cannot believe I danced non-stop for an hour. I feel like I've been hit by a bus..."

He absently started drying my toes. "There's consequences for every action. You of all people should know that. Dancing for the first time in years is not a good idea."

"Oh, I know... I'm such a twat." Then I remembered something. "Oh gosh, I almost forgot! Rashel had the weirdest spell in the class. It was like she was possessed. She passed out, and started screaming in her sleep. She was saying the strangest things. She screamed Quinn's name, and some other stuff... it was like she was talking to him. I can recall thinking, 'What's going on?'"

That caught his attention. He stopped drying my feet and looked into my eyes. "She was talking to him?"

"Well. Like I said, I don't really know. It certainly felt like it. Why?"

He didn't answer. Then it was as if a bulb shone in my head.

"You think she was connecting with him!"

When he didn't protest or deny it, my mouth gaped open.

"Oh lord, you do! Ash, don't be ridiculous. I certainly hope you aren't suggesting..."

"In a time like this, Mare, you never really know. It could be."

I shook my head, almost dismissively. "If that was the case, she would have said so. As she didn't, I don't believe it. And neither should you... it's not healthy. Don't get your hopes up."

"I suppose you're right..."

**Penelope's POV**

Ugh, he makes me want to be sick. Just looking at him, so pitiful, sitting there with his arms wrapped around his body... god, it makes me so ANGRY. It's times like this when I just want to pick up a stick of wood and stab his worthless ass into the next world.

But that wouldn't be right. That would ruin EVERYTHING. I have so many plans... and killing him right now wouldn't benefit any of them.

"Have you thought about my request? I hope for your sake that you have."

"What, your ludicrous one? Whatever. I have limits, standards."

I slapped his disobedient face twice. That felt so good. The impact made a satisfying crack, and I couldn't resist a quick smile.

"Don't forget that I have the upper hand here. You can't say no, not to me. Or I'll kill her. And you know I have the resources to do so."

He looks up at me in despair.

I watch him.

"What do I have to do?" he finally says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash's POV**

"You're crazy. She's absolutely crazy, isn't she, Ash?" Mare's voice was slightly shrill and it grated in my ears. I ignored her. I focused on Rashel.

"You want to marry Quinn?"

She blushed. "Well, he asked me. And I have the permission slips and everything. So I might as well."

"That can't be all why."

"I... it would mean a lot to me. He's special. I mean, he was. So I would like to do this for him."

I shook my head. Against my will, I could feel myself about to cry. It was just so unfair! Quinn should be here in person, living and breathing, at least for his own wedding.

Rashel couldn't even look me in the eye. Quinn had always told me what a bad liar she was.

Mare was still talking in the background, "...it's out of the question, really, and you guys are mental..."

"Shut up for second." I told her this quite sharply.

Rashel looked at me gratefully, and I took her hands into my own. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I asked her this urgently.

"Yes. And I want you to be the best man, and for Timmy to give me away. Mare... would you be my one of my bride maids?"

Mare widened her eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...okay."

**Rashel's POV**

"Right. So Danni, you're my maid of honour, right? It has to be you. Thierry, can you read the vows and stuff? You don't mind being bridesmaids either; do you, Jez and Blaise? Thank you so much."

Danni ran forward excitedly towards me. "OMIGOD, does this mean I can plan your wedding? Result! I'll get the dress. I saw this amazing one in Bride's Store, and I immediately thought of you. I must be physic. It had all these ruffles, all over the top. Don't worry, you will adore it. It has a tight bodice, you know... the waist thingy."

I smiled. "Thank you, Danni." She seemed to be the only one apart from me who understood, who actually supported me. Everybody else thought it was crazy.

"Are you going to sleep with it?" that had been Blaise's question.

Goddess, she has such a one track mind.

**NEXT DAY**

_Thought you'd look here next. _

_God, I miss you. _

_Please sing at the wedding _

_Plus, tell Ash that I love him (as a friend, obviously)_

_And that I miss him. Tell James that he's an idiot, but I love him all the same._

_Be sure to apologise to Timmy for me being such a bitch to him._

_Tell Ash's sisters that I'm sorry I tried to kill them._

_I love you._

I miss him. I want him. I love him. You'd think the pain of losing him would have faded even just a little by now. But it hasn't. I haven't even got the reassurance that he's alive like before; I've decided it was merely a hallucination. Wishful thinking.

"Ash, Quinn told me to say he loves and misses you."

Ash looks up sharply. "He said what?"

"In his note. That he gave me."

"Let me see."

I gave him the ones I'd received so far, and his entire face lit up. I mean, literally.

"This has to mean something. He wouldn't have given you this if he hadn't... Rashel, he's alive. He has to be. Lord, we have to find him..."

"Ash; stop it. He's... he's dead, okay? We can't keep thinking like this. We need to face facts."

Ash remained stubborn. "We have the body."

He didn't look up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thierry's POV**

"Well, make it work then!" I screamed into the phone.

"Honey..." This was Hannah. "Calm it down, please."

"I'm sorry," I said, slamming the phone into the receiver. "It's just this bloke; he says he can't find accommodation for the soul mates for the meeting this Thursday. It's driving me crazy."

"I know, darling, but he have more pressing matters to worry about. This wedding, for one. Now, I have nothing against it, don't get me wrong. I'm just wondering if it might not be the best thing to do... THIERRY, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. Of course."

I wasn't.

If the guys couldn't get rooms, the meeting couldn't take place. And it was entirely necessary it did. Ash and Mare had somewhere to go, as did Jez and Morgead, but Keirlan didn't, or Iliana, or even Delos. Rashel was refusing to go, and Poppy couldn't find anywhere. Thea and Eric were staying with us, which was fine, but what about the others?

This girl, what was her name? Oh... it was... something like, Penny? Lo? Penelope or something to the terms? Well, regardless of her name, she wanted to meet. Sounded quite serious, too. Something about 'kicking our assess,' I do believe. In any case, she wanted us to meet all her associates, seeing as she didn't want to meet her face to face.

But if we couldn't make it...

"THIERRY! What are we going to do about it?"

Hannah was right in my face now, waving her hands in my direction almost desperately.

"What?" I almost snapped.

"I said, what are we going to do about Rashel?"

"Go to the wedding, I suppose. There's not much we can do about it, to be perfectly honest. Now, what do you think about Highmark? Close enough to the venue, right?"

Hana stormed out.

Well, fine, then. I'd do it on my own.

**Quinn's POV**

These cuffs are so tight. The wooden grip in them pinches my arms, leaving what seem to be permanent bruises which really piss me off.

How does she think I would escape? There's wooden gates all around, sharp as you please, and I am caged in. It's probably because she thinks I'll get free before the meeting on Thursday.

She's already planned a spell to change my appearance, and to make sure I can't reveal myself to the others; it's all very well thought out.

I'm supposed to threaten, and get information. Well, I could do that. And if I could see Rashel at the same time, that was even better.

And I was saving her...

I had to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ash's POV**

It sucks when you know something and no one believes you. Especially when it seems so dang obvious to yourself.

I know Quinn is alive. I can feel it. I feel his presence like he is in the room, like he's directing me, keeping me functioning. So why can't anyone believe me?

**Jez's POV**

"Morgead, you idiot, you've blocked the plug." I snap at my fiancée. I wave the straightners in his face as he comes loping out of the bathroom.

"You what?"

"You've blocked the plug. And I need to do my hair."

He leans on the door way, towel around his waist, yawning. "So?"

"So I need the plug!"

Morgead scratches his stomach. "What for?"

"MY HAIR." I snap.

"I meant, why are you doing your hair?"

"Err, because I don't want to look like a banshee today?"

"Not good enough."

"Morgead, you have ten seconds to fix this."

"Um. Sorry. I didn't do fixing plug classes at school."

"Maybe you would have if you didn't leave."

He sighs. "Just tell me what is so important."

I pause. "Thierry called a meeting. Says the, and I quote, 'enemy' wants to meet up."

"Why can't I go?" he whines. "I'm smarter than you."

"I forgot you have blue fire in your blood."

"Shut up."

"Then stop being an idiot."

In the end, I settle for towel drying my hair. Even though I totally know my soul mate should be some one who can fix a bloody plug. Or at least doesn't break it in the first place.

I leave the house and race to the meeting.

**Quinn's POV**

I shake my head. "No. This is not going to work. I'll be recognised." Like that would be a bad thing... maybe I could do that deliberately...

"With me doing the spill? No."

Penelope has curled her hair today. She looks pretty.

I hit myself for even noticing that.

"I cant."

She hits me around the face. She seems to like doing that.

"I will repeat myself. I will personally disguise you with a spell. And please remember, the second you utter a word about your true identity, Rashel will burn. Trust me."

She told me yesterday that her spell will change my looks and voice. And that if I speak about me as John Quinn, Rashel will burn into a pile of ash.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Do it, I tell myself. To save Rashel.

"I can't be there, Quinn. I must not be seen. So you go in my place."

**Thierry's POV**

I look around. A man, blonde, tall and hunched over sits at the table. Opposite him are the four wild powers.

"Hello." I say, because it always helps to be polite.

"Good Morning," he says gruffly, also polite, which surprises me.

"I'm Thierry," I continue, as if I hadn't noticed. "This is Jez, Delos, Iliana and Keirlan."

The four nod.

"Where is the one they are calling Rashel?"

And that is when I look into his eyes and know immediately who he is.

"Quinn," I say.

He looks up at me. "Yes." He says very quietly.

And then he slumps over and cries out as if someone has struck a hot poker in his face.

"RASHEL, NO!" is all he screams.

And then he is still.


End file.
